Operation Cobra/Transcript
Cinematic Cutscene A truck rolls past and some U.S Army Soldiers are seen unloading a light machine gun as Daniels narrates. Daniels: '''Me and the fellas, I'd say we're doin' pretty good. Not good enough for Pierson, but nothin' is. Maybe I'll get home by Christmas with a couple medals on my chest, but first we gotta take Marigny. ''The camera pans around to Stiles, Aiello and Daniels. Stiles checks out his camera, Aiello smokes a cigarette, and Daniels cleans the muzzle of his M1 Garand. Aiello: '''Schmelling versus LaMotta? '''Stiles: '''Schmelling would've KO'd LaMotta. '''Daniels: '''No way. And Schmelling's a Nazi. I'd shoot him in a heartbeat. '''Aiello: '''They made him their poster boy. That guy didn't have a choice. '''Daniels: ''(a little seriously) We all got a choice. '''Stiles: '''You know Neitzsche said there was only strong and - '''Aiello: '''Ah, that's enough mouth, alright, what about Louis versus Sugar Ray Robinson? '''Zussman: '(off camera at first then cuts to him) If we're talkin' 1938 Louis, Robinson wins hands down. Daniels embraces his friend. Zussman joins the group. ''Aiello: Ayy. Look who came back for more. 'Daniels: '''Thought you were out another week? '''Zussman: '''Not after I heard a bunch of tough SOBs were about to take Marigny. '''Aiello: '''Well, playbook's working. This rate we'll be home by Christmas. ''(gives Zussman a look) ''Don't just stand there let's see. '''Zussman: '''All right. ''He lifts up his shirt to reveal a single scar on his lower abdomen, souvenir of the knife wound he suffered in D-Day. '''Zussman: '''Not bad, eh? '''Aiello: ''(dismissively) I've seen worse. 'Turner and Pierson join the group.'' 'Turner: '''Glad to have you back, Private. '''Zussman: '''Glad to be back, sir. '''Turner: '''All right, fellas. We got a unqiue opportunity here. This is our chance to break out of Normandy. It won't be easy. The hedgerows are heavily defended and we got reports of Kraut armor in the area. But if we can hold and secure Marigny, we own the roadways. And if Zussman can take a knife in the gut and come out swinging, I like our odds just fine. '''Zussman: '''Always bet on a winner, Sir. ''They look up to the skies, seeing fighter planes fly overhead. Daniels narrates. ''Daniels: For Turner, shieldin' us is his noble callin'. 'Turner: '''Let's move! '''Daniels: '''War just has a habit of gettin' in the way. Gameplay ''The screen fades in and fighter planes flies over Daniels as text appears. ''OPERATION COBRA'' ''July 25th, 1944'' ''Near Marigny, France.'' 'Soldier: '''Yeah! '''Soldier 2: '''Hit em hard! '''Soldier 3: '''Don't let up! '''Aiello: '''Woo-hoo! '''Turner: '''Alright, 1st platoon, we're rolling out! Let's go! Let's go! '''Soldier 4: '''Bombers have been hitting the town all night. '''Soldier 5: '''There won't be anything left for us. '''Soldier 4: '''Let's hope so. ''Daniels gets on the tank. Zussman is about to board the tank, only to be stopped by Pierson. 'Pierson: '''Hey. Y'know, a wound like this takes eight weeks to heal. '''Zussman: '''I'm ready, Sergeant. You've got my word. '''Pierson: '''Oh your word, huh? That don't mean shit to me. ''Pierson smacks Zussman where his wound is twice. '''Pierson: '''So you're good, huh? '''Zussman: I'm just fine and dandy, sir Pierson: 'You've got guts, Private. I just don't wanna see 'em. ''Pierson goes to get a tank behind them. 'Perez: '''Tank's rollin'! ''Daniels and Zussman get on the tank. 'Aiello: '''Hang on tight, boys. It's gonna get rough. '''Stiles: '''What else is new? '''Perez: '''I think Pierson likes you. '''Zussman: '''Like a lion likes a steak. '''Perez: '''LET'S GO! LET'S GO! ''The tanks move forward. Zussman turns to face Daniels. '''Zussman: Looks like you're holdin' up alright. Daniels: How 'bout yourself? Zussman: Couldn't let you guys have all the fun. Perez: '''Eh, fun's not allowed under Pierson. You know why he's always riding you? Kasserine Pass. '''Aiello: '''Lost my best friends there. '''Perez: '''Yeah, earned him an Article 15 and a demotion. He had to be a hardass and his men paid the price. Mission was FUBAR, a massacre. Nazis had no mercy. Hell, we only survived because they didn't have time to seal the Western exit. Almost lost everything thanks to that son of a bitch. An' Turner still ain't over it. Matter of fact, he was the one who wrote him up. Pierson figures if he makes you a model platoon, he'll get it scrubbed. '''Daniels: Only we're doing the scrubbing. Perez: '''Heh, yeah. Now, you're getting it. It's why he's never gonna give up. He'd kill to have it removed. '''Aiello: Hey, know what I'd kill for? Some decent grub. Stiles: You just had supper. Aiello: Shit on a shingle doesn't count. The Allied tank convoy comes upon a destroyed German convoy and some charred corpses. Perez: Hey, how 'bout barbecue, eh? Stiles: They never stood a chance. Aiello: I'm guessing "no" to an open casket. Daniels:'' '(sternly) That's somebody son. '''Perez: '''Naw, it's a Kraut. '''Zussman: Daniels is right. They're not all bad. Stiles: They did give us Kepler, Mozart... Aiello: (interrupting) ''Alright, College. '''Zussman: '''Marlene Dietrich. '''Aiello:' See, that's more like it. Stiles: And don't forget their inventions. You got the printing press, electron microscope... Zussman: Frankfurters. Aiello: You guys are killin' me. They hear the sound of airplanes approaching.'' '' '''Stiles: You guys hear that? Aiello: It's headed this way! Two Stuka dive bombers appear in the sky and towards the convoy. Perez: Stukas! Inbound! The Stukas drop their bombs on the tanks in front of Daniels' team. Stiles: Shit! Perez: Mierda! German machine guns open fire from the hedgerows in front of them. Perez: 'Clear the tanks! ''Daniels and the squad jump of Perez's tank and narrowly dodge another Stuka, while a German tank appears and fires upon a Sherman tank, destroying it. '''Perez: Enemy armor! Turner: Get off the road! We'll circle around! Move! Daniels and the team rally around Turner by another road leading to a farmhouse. Flak fire can be seen in the sky. Turner: We have to protect our Shermans. That's flak fire in the distance. We're gonna capture of their AA guns to bring down those Stukas! German machine guns open fire from the barn upon the soldiers. Pierson: '''MGs IN THE BARN! '''Turner: '''SHIT! EVERYONE DOWN! We gotta hit those MGs. I need teams to flank 'em left and right. Go, go, go! ''Daniels and his teammates move up either the left or right road and encounter German soldiers, exchanging fire with them. '' '''Turner: '''Keep moving! Don't let up! '''Pierson: Targets on the second floor! Up top! Moving! The team moves up and into the barn, dispatching every last German soldier. Pierson: Clear. Barn secured! Turner: 'Push into the fields! We need to rally with our tanks! ''The team movse out of the barn and into the fields, encountering more German soldiers. '''Pierson: Spread out! Turner: 'Move! Push 'em back! ''Daniels and his team forces the Germans to retreat. '''Turner: Get after them! Pierson: Come on, they're on the run! Keep pushing! The team pursues the Germans into a small forest and continues firing on them until the German soldiers surrender. Zussman: They're surrendering! Hold your fire! Turner: You two, secure those prisoners. Daniels, keep us moving! Daniels leads the way to another open field with the flak gun nearby. Pierson: There's the flak gun! We're getting close! A Stuka dive bomber swoops down and destroys another Sherman tank. Stiles: Those Stukas are killing our tanks! Turner: Armor needs our support! We're goinna take the AA gun behind that tree line! The squad meets more German resistance and deals with them before moving towards the flak gun. Pierson: 'There's the AA gun! Let's clean up these Krauts and help our tanks out! ''The last of the German defenders is eliminated. Turner points Daniels to the flak gun. '''Turner: Get on that flak gun and take out those Stukas! Those bombers are killing our armor! You've gotta take 'em down! Daniels mounts the AA gun and readies himself as the first wave of Stukas appears in the sky. Zussman: Here they come. Watch center! Daniels fires upon and destorys the first Stuka plane. Turner: Target destroyed. Daniels destroys the second Stuka plane. The nearby German radio blares with an angry transmission from a soldier on the other end. Aiello: Guy on the radio sounds pissed! Krauts don't even know what's happening! A second wave of Stuka dive bombers arrives. Zussman: '''More coming in! '''Turner: 1 o'clock! Daniels shoots down the first plane. Turner: 'Nice shot, Daniels! ''Daniels shoots down a second plane. 'Turner: '''Target destroyed! Our tanks can't take much more of this! Hit those Stukas! ''Daniels shoots down a third plane. 'Turner: '''Got one! ''The German radio blares on the other end. 'Turner: '''They're on to us! ''A third wave of Stuka dive bombers appear in the sky. 'Stiles: '''Stukas attacking our position! ''Daniels destroys the two planes. 'Turner: '''Direct hit! ''Yet another wave of Stukas appear. '''Zussman: Above! Daniels shoots down the wave of dive bombers. Pierson: Good, keep firing! Another wave of Stuka bombers fly in the sky. Zussman: Watch center! Daniels shoots one plane. Turner: Target destroyed! Daniels shoots another plane down. Zussman: That all you got!? Pierson: Not yet! 7 o'clock! A new wave of Stuka dive bombers swoops in from the sky. Daniels swats them both out of the sky with the flak gun.. Turner: Got one! Once more, another wave of Stuka dive bombers approaches. Pierson: 10 o'clock high! Zussman: '''There's too many! '''Turner: Stay sharp! Daniels continues to shoot down the new wave of dive bombers. Pierson: '11 o'clock high! ''Daniels fires upon and destroys one plane. '''Pierson: Hit 'em, Daniels! Daniels destroys the final plane. Turner: That's all of them! Good job, Daniels. Daniels dismounts from the AA gun. Perez shows up on his tank with two other Sherman. Zussman: 'Hey, it's Perez! ''The team approaches Perez's tank. '''Turner: '''Hey Perez, you okay? '''Perez: '''They got my buddy Mills in the ambush, but we hit 'em back hard. The holdouts are dug in with Paks up ahead. Gotta clean 'em out. '''Turner: Alright, Pierson, take a fire team through the orchard and find an overwatch position. After you soften up the Paks, I'll lead the main assault with Perez. Perez: '''Yessir! '''Turner: Daniels, Zussman, you're with me. Come on! Pierson kicks open the nearby gate leading to a road and leads his team down that way. Aiello:' '''Perez said Pak-38s? What the hell's that? '''Stiles:' German artillery. Tank killers. Didn't you read the briefing? Aiello: '''What are we supposed to do against tank killers? '''Stiles: I was wondering that myself. The team crosses through a field and comes upon a downed Allied plane. Stiles: It's one of ours. P-47. Daniels: Damn it. Wish I had gotten to that flak gun sooner. Zussman: Can't blame yourself. The team encounters a tree with dead civilians having been hanged from there. Stiles: Those are civilians. This is a war crime. Aiello: 'No shit, College. We're fighting Nazis here. ''The team reaches a vantage point overlooking the field with the Pak-38s. '''Pierson: Over here! We;ve got a vantage point! Get out your binoculars. Daniels takes out his binoculars and looks through them to see Perez's tanks breaking through the hedgerows and approaching the German trenches. Pierson: There's Perez and his boys. They're heading right into Hell. We gotta hit those Pak operators hard. Everyone open fire! Daniels and the team open fire upon the Germans. '' '''Zussman:' I got eyes on two Paks! Daniels, take out those crews! Pierson: Pick up that sniper rifle, Daniels! Daniels uses a scoped Springfield rifle to kill one Pak operator team. Pierson: First Pak crew is dead! There's one more! Daniels picks off the last Pak crew with the sniper rifle. Zussman: Both Pak-38 crews are down! Our tanks are moving up! Perez and his tanks move forward. Pierson: Let's mop up the rest of the Krauts in the trenches! Daniels and his team eliminate the rest of the German defenders in the trenches. Pierson: 'All clear! Watch out! Friendly tanks coming over the trenches! ''The Sherman tanks drive over the trenches while the soldiers duck their heads. The tanks come to a stop before a hedgerow. 'Perez: '''Another enemy position just past the trenches! Fall in beind the tanks! ''The team stacks up behind the tanks. '''Perez: Let's put these Rhinos to good use! All tanks forward! The tanks push through the hedgerow into German machine gun fire. Soldier: MG42s! Pierson: 'Stay behind the tanks! ''The soldiers and their tanks move forward, advancing upon the Germans. '''Pierson: '''Use the tanks for cover! '''Soldier: '''We got Krauts running out of the trenches. '''Perez: Gunner! Target that MG42 nest, right side! Fire! The tank fires upon and destroys the machine gun nest. Soldier: Gunner! Target that MG42 nest! Fire! The tank fires another round and destroys the machine gun nest. Zussman: Keep moving with the tanks! Stiles: Stay with the tanks! Daniels and his team kill the last Germans in the trenches. Perez: 'CLEAR! Cease fire! Cease fire! Keep pushing! More Germans behind this ridge! ''The Germans begin their retreat from the approaching Allied soldiers. '''Pierson: The Germans are retreating! Perez: '''Look at 'em run! That's right! Fritz! We're coming for you! '''Pierson: Keep miving! Keep pushing forward! Soldier: 'Incoming! ''A German artillery gun opens fire, destroying one of the Sherman tanks in the process. '''Soldier: '''Allies tank is down! Taking fire from Pak-38s! Need eyes on them! '''Perez: We can't advance until those Pak-38s are down! Get to high ground and take out the Pak-38 crews! Perez: All tanks button up! Zussman: Come here, Daniels! Let's move up to the barn! Daniels and his teammates assault the nearby barns, killing any German soldiers along the way until they reach the barn's upper levels. Zussman: Daniels, pick up a scoped rifle and hit those paks. I see three Pak guns! Hit the ammo caches! Daniels gets into position with his sniper rifle and kills the first Pak-38 crew. Zussman: You got it! Two more! Daniels destroys the second Pak crew with his rifle. Zussman: Daniels, keep it up! Daniels takes out the last Pak crew. Zussman: 'Nice shooting, Daniels! ''The Sherman tanks resume their advance against the Germans. '''Zussman: Tanks are moving! We gotta sweep those trenches! Perez: Thanks for the fire support, Daniels! All tanks, light up those trenches! Let's clear it out! Pierson, get your men up there and clear those trenches! Pierson: Roger that! Everyone move up and clear those trenches! The Allied soldiers move up and fire upon the trenches until the German soldiers surrender. Zussman: They're surrendering! Hold your fire! While the Allied soldiers secure the German prisoners, Turner arrives with his group. Aiello: 'Hey, it's Turner, they're alright! ''The squad rallies around Turner. '''Daniels: Lieutenant. Turner holds up a finger to wait for Davis. Turner: 'Hold on. CO approaching! ''A jeep arrives with Colonel Davis in riding in it. Turner and Davis salute each other. '''Davis: Alright, listen up. Charlie Company's under assault near the church. They need ammo and fire support. Send a team immediately. Turner: Sir, we're already stretched pretty thin. Davis: ''(raises his voice) Then, stretch thinner! '''Turner:' Yes sir! Turner and Davis salute each one more time as the jeep carrying Davis drives off back down the road it came from. Turner: Shit. Pierson: We can take the jeeps, but we're gonna need armored support. Turner: Alright, that's the plan. Turner turns to Perez on his tank. Turner: Perez! Pierson will follow you with the squad. Perez: Can't do it. Just got orders from Collins. We're heading west with the 11th. Turner: God dammit. Person: Those boys are running out of time. Turner: You're on your own. Take the jeeps and head out. Move! Pierson: Alright, snap to it. Charlie's up shit creek and we're the paddle. Let's go. Let's go! Daniels enters the nearest jeep with Zussman and drives down the road with the team in other jeeps. Daniels: Which way to Marigny? Zussman: 'Follow this road, it's the next village over. Big turn comin'! Go easy! ''Daniels drives down a curve in the road. They reach a fork in the road. '''Zussman: The road splits up ahead! Daniels takes a split path in the road. Zussman: Keep an eye out for retreating Krauts! They'll run right on top of Charlie Company. We gotta get there first! The squad continues driving down the road at high speed until they see another fork in the road. Zussman: Swing left! Look out! The jeeps drive through artillery rounds going off around them. Zussman: Daniels, Krauts up ahead! Keep going! Go right! Gun it! Zussman spots German Panzer tanks ahead. Zussman: 'Panzers ahead! ''Daniels narrowly misses a Panzer tank that was about to run them over. '''Zussman: '''Watch out! Close one! '''Soldier: ''(over radio)...Taking fire...Need reinforcements! We're pinned down! '''Zussman: '''Almost there! Floor it! ''Daniels speeds up the jeep as they approach another fork in the road. Daniels: Which way? Zussman: '''Uhh, straight! Go straight! '''Soldier: '''Can't hold 'em much longer! '''Zussman: Right! The team reaches yet another fork in the road. Zussman: 'Hard right! ''Daniels turns right on the road amid artiller explosions until they see a dirt ramp up ahead and drive off it. '''Zussman: Shit! Daniels: Zussman, grab the wheel! Daniels trades places with Zussman and gets on the .30 machine gun on the jeep. Daniels: I'm gettin' on the gun! Zussman: I'm on it! A couple German Kubelwagens appear with German soldiers inside them. Daniels opens fire on them, killing the Germans. Zussman: Enemy jeeps! Kraut jeeps, dead ahead! Soldier: Can't hold 'em much longer! Zussman: Charlie's countin' on us! The jeeps reach a roadblock up ahead. Daniels: Road's blocked! Zussman: There's an opening. HOLD ON! Zussman drives the jeep through the roadblock. The jeep drives by a house with German soldiers. Zussman: Enemy troops! House on the right! Daniels shoots as many German soldiers as he can until the jeeps move on to another house down the road with more German soldiers. Zussman: Straight ahead! Take him out! Almost there. Hang on. The jeeps reach Charlie Compnay's position by the church. Zussman: 'Charlie Company's in that house! '''Soldier: '''Cavalry's here! ''The jeeps come to a complete stop by the house and open fire on the enemy. More German soldiers arrive. '''Zussman: They're all over the house! More coming in! The jeeps drive around the town, shooting more German soldiers. Zussman: Circling left! Don't let up! (to the Germans) ''That all you got?! ''Daniels continues to fire with the machine gun until the Germans retreat. Soldier: '''They're falling back! '''Zussman: Clean up the rest! Pierson: Set up a perimeter by the road! Zussman: Just a few more! The last of the German attackers is killed. Pierson: All clear! Rally up. Daniels dismounts from the jeep's machine gun. An Allied squad leader shows up and recognizes Pierson. Stiles helps up a fellow soldier from the ground. Squad Leader: We gotta stop meeting like this. Pierson: '''Don't you be goin' soft on me, Murphy. '''Squad Leader: '''Well, thanks for showin' up when you did. '''Pierson: Thank Captain Davis. It was his orders. Okay. It's too late to press on. Looks like you boys got a reprieve. Stiles: Scuse me, Sergeant. Pierson: Yeah? Stiles: Isn't half the Kraut army on the other side of those buildings? Shouldn't we find a better place to set up a perimeter? Pierson: Sure, Private. Why don't you book us a room at the Ritz? Zussman: Sir. Zussman walks up to Pierson. Zussman: He's scared is all. Pierson: Why don't you worry about your own problems? Like how that side's gonna hold up tomorrow? Zussman: I'm right as rain, Sergeant. Pierson: ''(aside to Daniels)'' Daniels, why don't you watch him. The only thing more dangerous than the enemy is pride (out loud) ''Rest up, boys. We take Marigny at first light. ''The screen fades to black. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts